


【海城】只想保護你-番外（中）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 本文請至LOF觀看：http://www.lofter.com/collection/haruru04/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=3643608*三天後更下篇*許多偏離YGO原作之私設，不介意者再點入
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 2





	【海城】只想保護你-番外（中）

（番外－中）

事情的發展完全出乎海馬意料之外，他本想用求婚給城之內一個驚喜，結果反倒被城之內提出的分手給驚嚇得不輕。

由於太過錯愕，當天晚上的海馬其實是處於大腦當機的狀態，不僅思考不能，就連行動能力都跟著癱瘓。

海馬一言不發地看著城之內低頭吃完那一桌自己精心準備的佳餚、怔愣地看著他吃完後清潔餐桌洗好碗盤、最後眼睜睜地看著他從房間裡拖出一個不知道何時收拾好的行李箱走出大門。

直到屋內剩下他寂寥的一個人時，海馬這才意識到城之內真的走了、真的就這樣離開了，措手不及的他立刻打電話急電城之內，但不管他打幾通，對方就是沒有回應，到了隔天更是像失蹤般開始搞人間蒸發。

不，正確來說不算人間蒸發，因為海馬每天依舊會從磯野手上收到城之內為他準備的三餐、問真崎杏子也得到＂城之內每天都有來上班啊＂的回答，不過每當海馬抵達警局或他下榻的旅館準備堵人前，城之內就會自己先離開，像是在打遊擊戰似地特意閃避海馬。

多次撲空讓海馬更確定城之內絕對跟以前一樣用追蹤器或監控時時刻刻關注自己的行蹤，明明仍關心自己、明明知道自己在找他，但城之內卻故意置之不理，連讓海馬詢問或解釋的機會都不給。

但其實海馬根本不知道自己該解釋什麼。

做錯事了嗎？海馬試圖回想城之內從出院到那晚離開的這半年，兩人自開始交往後就每天都和和美美又恩恩愛愛，床上生活......雖然讓城之內固定當受方有稍微委屈他，但做習慣後，城之內似乎也對這位置樂在其中啊。

還是那天的咖哩飯做得太高檔？吃慣平民味道的城之內不喜歡五星級咖哩飯？可是海馬又回憶了求婚那晚，又自認城之內那副吃到快哭出來的感動表情實在不像裝的。

難不成是自己變醜了？海馬又疑神疑鬼地拿起鏡子，左右照了一下自己的臉，雖然最近因為城之內離開而睡不太好，導致眼周多了道黑眼圈，但臉還是一樣好看，鼻子一樣高挺，皮膚也......

海馬照到一半，突然腦羞成怒地把鏡子丟到一旁。

蠢死了！海馬為自己方才照鏡子的愚蠢行為翻了一個大白眼，他怎麼會出現城之內是因為他長得好看才愛上他的錯覺？之前被大谷還有面具男毆得鼻青臉腫時，也沒見城之內嫌棄過他一字一句，反而還更心疼地悉心照顧他。

沒道理，太沒道理了，依城之內對自己的迷戀程度，怎麼可能會自己提分手？不管怎麼絞盡腦汁，海馬就是猜不到城之內在倆人最濃情蜜意時選擇離開的原因，他越想越煩躁，最後決定找城之內直接當面說清楚。

海馬又撥了一次城之內的電話，如預料中的沒人回應，就連傳訊息都只有回幾句無關緊要的答覆，看來城之內這次是鐵了心避不見面。

不過對海馬來說，要城之內主動現身其實一點難度也沒有。

他將手機收回兜裡，大步流星地走出房門，吩咐磯野把車開回公司，一回到KC，他直接走進電梯按了最上面的樓層按鍵，在沒有任何保鑣的陪同下，獨自走上前往頂樓的樓梯，並推開那扇笨重的大門。

一往無際的寬敞空地，地上還畫著一個大大的H字母，KC的頂樓設有停機坪，常常在自家公司樓頂降落直昇機的海馬自然對這裡不陌生。

36層樓高的地方，雖然站在這個堪稱地標中心的最高處能俯瞰整個童實野，但正常人光是站著往下看就會腿軟了，更別說海馬還直接踩在頂樓的一處邊緣，任憑強勁的風將他的髮絲及大衣衣擺吹得狂亂飛舞。

距離墜樓只有短短的五個步伐，海馬雙眼眨也不眨地直直往前走，只是才剛跨出第一步，放在口袋裡的手機馬上大響。

海馬慢條斯理地接起電話：「終於肯主動連絡我了？」

沒有理會城之內在電話另一頭叫他注意腳步的緊張語氣，海馬淡淡留了一句：「今天晚上，你要是再沒回家，我們就下輩子見。」後就逕自掛上電話。

縱使沒有輕生的念頭、縱使用自己的生命做籌碼來威脅城之內就範的做法有些卑劣，但畢竟是關鍵時刻，海馬自然顧不上磊落，看是解釋也好道歉也好，他現在都必須跟城之內當面談談，否則以城之內的能力，要躲上他一輩子也不無可能。

海馬從公司返家時就發現屋裡的燈光大亮著，他暗自慶幸地鬆了口氣，在玄關脫下鞋後就逕自往廚房走去。

不知怎的，明明只分居了一個禮拜，但海馬卻覺得城之內在廚房為自己做飯的那個身影讓他有些激動，即使過了這麼久，海馬仍能回憶起兩人剛一起生活時內心那股最初的悸動感，就是這個居家的背影讓他一見難忘、也就是這麼個溫馨的畫面讓他開始對城之內產生迷戀之情。

海馬從後方環抱住城之內，久違的體溫讓海馬忍不住側頭靠在城之內肩上，懷念道：「你回來了。」

城之內切菜的動作停頓一下，他放下菜刀，冰涼的指尖稍稍拍開海馬的手臂：「先去前面坐吧，等等就好。」

難得的示好卻得到城之內平淡的回應，這對早已習慣對方會熱情討好的海馬很是失落，只是他沒有像平常那般發難，今天是來解釋講和的，在城之內的態度上多闢另一個戰場既不智也沒必要。

或許是海馬下意識希望能恢復到原來的生活，直到深夜，海馬都沒主動提到該問的事。

這時，城之內見時間也差不多了，他起身穿起外套，頭也沒回地走到門口。 

「你去哪裡？」

城之內刻意忽略海馬低沉語氣中明顯壓抑的怒氣，他深呼一口氣，答道：「時間晚了，我也該回去......」

「回去哪？」海馬打斷城之內的話，他一把抓住城之內的手腕，怒問：「你家不就是這裡？你要回去哪？」

「我們分手了，這裡是你的房子，不是我家。」

「分手？你說分手就分手？我有同意嗎？」海馬將城之內從門旁拉到客廳內，壓著他的肩膀讓他坐在沙發上：「這裡就是你的家，你哪都別想回去！」

海馬賭氣似的挽留讓城之內很是無奈，他仰起頭，一言不發地望著海馬，那雙金色眸子雖然不若往常耀亮，但仍明顯看得出對海馬的不捨。

「你喜歡上別人了？」海馬問完，城之內立刻搖頭否認。

「那就是你不喜歡我了？還是跟我住一起膩了？不然為什麼要離開？」

海馬頻頻提問，但不管怎麼猜，城之內一概回以搖頭的答案，在一陣逼問無果之下，海馬接著又開始胡亂解釋一些之前生活上可能做錯的事。

上次沒把便當吃完？那是因為裡頭有關東煮，你下次別放那東西我就會吃光了！

氣我上次拔你電腦總電源？誰叫你這麼晚了還在跟武藤遊戲聊天，你下次別跟他視訊我就不會拔你插頭了！

太久沒做？那是因為我這段期間都在......總之我只是想給你驚喜，你今晚留下來就知道了！

僅管第一次做哄人的一方讓他感覺格外彆扭，連道歉都顯得笨拙無誠意，但海馬仍硬著頭皮不停勸慰城之內回心轉意。

「瀨人，我的離開跟你無關，是我自己的問題。」坐在沙發上的城之內低垂著頭，語氣很是平靜：「因為我覺得你值得更好的生活。」

「......更好的生活？什麼叫更好的生活？」

海馬滿頭霧水：「所以你覺得我現在過得不好？」雖然稱不上奢華，但海馬自認生活過得也算高端高品質，結果城之內居然認為他過得很差？他太驚訝了。

「不是物質面的不好，是......你自己想想看，如果你今天結婚的對象是個政商名媛，她可以幫助你的事業、也可以替你傳宗接代、相夫教子，帶出去又有面子，有妻子也不用擔心以後小孩大了沒人陪伴......我覺得這樣對你挺好的，所以就決定離開了。」

「什麼？」城之內這段話讓海馬一瞬間反應不過來，比起城之內那些對自己人生的瑰麗想像，海馬更在意最後一句，他不解地質問：

「什麼叫做這樣挺好所以決定離開？這就是你提分手的理由？」

「嗯，因為這種圓滿的人生......最適合完美的你。」城之內緊握著拳，雖然神態故作鎮定地回覆，但眼神卻掩飾不住落寞地暗了下來。

「這樣的人生哪裡圓滿？要我跟一個不相干的女人過一輩子，這是懲罰不是成全！」海馬一把拉過城之內，大掌扣在他的下顎，逼他與自己四目交接：

「你聽好，我不知道你為什麼會突然有那種無聊的想像，也不知道你到底在糾結什麼，我只知道，你不在，我整個人都不好了，如果你真的想要我有個完美的圓滿人生，那就回來我身邊，不要淨說一些惹我生氣的無聊蠢話！」

在被海馬那雙彷彿能看透內心的藍眸直直瞪視時，本來還侃侃而談的城之內瞬間面露慌張，眼神閃躲著海馬銳利的目光，心虛道：

「我、我真的是為你好，你看啊、如果在你面前出現一個優秀漂亮的女人，然後你又剛好喜歡她，你就能跟她結婚，然後......」

「你真能看著我跟別的女人結婚？」

海馬適時的插話讓城之內倏地沒了聲音，連表情都瞬間揪起，方才說的畫面才一浮上他的腦中，鼻頭的酸澀也隨之襲了上來。

城之內咬著下唇，死命地將眼淚忍住，但哽咽語氣早已帶著哭腔：「瀨人，我做不到，但是......」

話才說到一半，城之內的突然頓了一下，接著開始呼吸急促，他像是要壓抑什麼般身子忍不住微微發抖，不自然顫動的雙手讓他下意識緊抓著海馬的手臂，力道之大讓海馬也不禁微皺起眉頭。

城之內也發現自己抓痛了海馬，他立刻收回手，改用抱住自己雙臂的姿勢緊緊揪住衣服。

「喂、怎麼了？城之內？你還好嗎？」

察覺不對勁的海馬連忙詢問城之內的狀況，城之內那副冷汗直流的痛苦模樣讓海馬又急又慌地想替他鬆開那雙顫緊的手，但城之內那幾乎快將衣服抓裂的怪力根本難以撼動一分一毫。

這是......發病嗎？海馬在心裡猜測道， 他第一次親眼見到城之內發病， 說沒被嚇到是騙人的。 

記得武藤遊戲說過，只要城之內壓力無處宣洩或感到極度焦慮時就會產生破壞的衝動，但只要身邊有他想保護的人，就可以抑制這個衝動，這就是為什麼海馬在孤兒院的那段時間，從沒看過號稱破壞狂的城之內在他面前破壞過任何一個東西的原因。

照理說，只要自己在身邊，城之內應該不會發作的才對，怎麼現在會......是因為剛剛說的話刺激到他了嗎？

海馬湊上前抱住城之內，嘴裡責備地抱怨：「你看你，明明醋罈子比我大，還亂想那些有的沒的，我不會跟什麼漂亮女人結婚，要結也只跟你結，行了吧？」 

說不出話來的城之內艱難地搖搖頭，在狀況稍微舒緩後，他才鬆開緊握的雙手，像是溺水之人抓到浮木般緊抱住海馬：「瀨人，我喜歡你......」

海馬摸著城之內那頭柔軟的金髮，滿足笑道：「我知道，我也是，所以我已經向你求婚了。」

「但是，我沒辦法跟你在一起。」

城之內的話讓海馬臉上的微笑瞬間僵掉，他稍微拉開兩人的距離，疑惑地看著神情沮喪的城之內，從剛才開始城之內就不太對勁，一下像個沒事人般幫他設想生涯規劃、一下又在建議自己找個女人結婚時焦慮到發病，現在又說喜歡他但卻不能跟他在一起......

「你到底怎麼了？」海馬直覺城之內一定遇到了什麼問題或煩惱，於是質問的語氣變得強硬：「究竟發生了什麼事？不准隱瞞我。」

「沒事......」城之內哭喪著臉瞥了海馬一眼，在看見對方那雙明顯帶著怒氣的冷冽藍眸時，他隨即心虛地低下頭緩緩坦誠道：

「我不知道，我最近覺得思緒好亂，腦袋像失去控制般一直在想......如果你從沒遇到我，你原本的人生該是什麼樣子？如果我沒害你變成同性戀，本來的你會過著什麼樣的生活？」

海馬沒有插話，為了不遺漏任何一絲蛛絲馬跡，他偋氣凝神地聽著城之內娓娓說著：

「不管有沒有遇到我，你一樣會靠自己的能力成為海馬家的養子，長大事業有成、年紀輕輕就成為娛樂產業的龍頭，並完成將海馬樂園駐點世界各地的夢想，這表示我的存在與否不會影響到你的成就，但你後面的人生卻會因為我而完全變調。」

「若是我沒介入你的生活，原本性向正常的你到了年紀稍長時，或許會想找個人定下來，你會找各方面都跟你一樣優秀的女性結婚，生下一對乖巧聰穎的兒女，你的小孩會跟你小時候一樣可愛，你會培養他們，讓他們長大後像你一樣出類拔萃，在你老了退休時，他們會繼承你的事業，你會牽著賢慧的妻子的手一起終老......」

「你原本有個美好的未來，但我的出現卻毀了這一切，還害你因為同性戀遭受外界異樣的視線跟輿論的壓力......藤井小姐說的對，喜歡一個人就應該讓他過更好的生活，我不應該衝動向你告白、也不該這麼自私地接受你的愛。」

「......瀨人，你知道的，我絕對不會做任何傷害你的事，我所做的一切都只是想保護你，我以為讓你遠離危險、或就近照顧你的生活就是最好的保護，但我錯了，我親手摧毀了你原本的美好人生，我......」

「夠了！」海馬一個喝斥打斷了城之內一股腦的激動懺悔，還以為城之內是遇到什麼大事才忍痛提分手，他連城之內可能會說自己得絕症的心理準備都做好了，結果居然只是因為這些莫名其妙的人生假設？這都什麼跟什麼啊。

不過好險不是絕症，海馬暗自慶幸，但與預期落差太大的真相還是讓他有種小題大作的無奈感。

他還真沒猜到原來導致兩人分手的原因就是來自於城之內那些無聊又無意義的想像，什麼跟優秀的女性結婚、什麼出色的孩子繼承家業、在城之內出現前，他根本壓根兒沒想過要步入婚姻啊，更何況組家庭。

他一向是個事事講求實際的人，那些未來發展雖然不算不科學，但可能性趨近於零，這種低機率的猜測就跟非現實的空話沒什麼兩樣，連白日夢都稱不上。

海馬扳過城之內的肩，像是安慰又像是開導地說道：「聽著，你的想像根本無稽之談，你哪來的把握認為我跟你分手後，人生就會照你想像的樣子發展？我根本不可能跟除了你以外的人結婚，也不想要什麼小孩。」 

「你為什麼能這麼肯定？」

「因為你想像的是我的人生！我會過什麼樣的生活還需要你替我想像嗎？ 你說的人生或許對其他男人來說很理想，但對我來說，只要沒辦法跟你在一起，我的人生就絕對無法圓滿。」

「......沒有什麼事情是絕對的。」城之內撇過臉，故意不看海馬的眼睛：「瀨人，一年半前的你，絕對想不到一年半後的今天居然會跟男人在一起吧，而且對象還是曾經讓你感到厭惡的我。」

「沒想到又如何？現在事情就是這樣發展了！你喜歡我，而我也愛上了你，我們同居、我們接吻、我們上床、我們朝夕相處、我們現在的一切都很好，你為什麼非得要把自己從我的生命中抽離？然後去幻想一些無聊又空泛的未來想像，這有任何意義嗎？」

海馬的逼問讓城之內的頭越來越低，腦袋已經瀕臨爆炸的他忍不住抱住頭縮起身：「我不知道......！我一開始就說了我不知道為什麼會這樣！我也不想再想那些啊、但就是沒辦法克制！」

「你......」海馬本想大聲斥責，但看到城之內那副抱著頭窩在沙發邊的駝鳥樣卻有些不忍，他壓下心中那股想罵人的衝動，盡量心平氣和地說服城之內：

「你這個假設是錯的，如果我沒遇到你，我可能在一年半前就在車子裡被炸死、被電梯壓死或被人刺死了，是你的出現讓我的生命能延展下去，沒有你就沒有後面的我，當然也就沒有你想像的那些，對吧？」 

城之內木然地點點頭：「......所以我那時候就不該現身，明明保持距離也能保護你的安全，我卻自私地一直藉保護之名糾纏你，結果破壞了你的人生......」

「你到底要我說幾次才懂？你沒有破壞任何東西！我們本來過得好好的，什麼事也沒有，是你那些沒營養的空想將一切搞砸了！」

海馬氣急敗壞地不斷向城之內解釋，但後者卻像打算封閉自己般一直維持著雙臂抱頭、臉埋進屈起雙膝的姿勢，無論海馬說什麼就是聽不進去，只是沉默地任憑海馬單方面邊開導邊指責。

「我就不懂，明明日子過得好好的，你怎麼會突然去想像自己不在會怎樣？」海馬無奈地扶著額，見城之內還是無動於衷的模樣，他妥協似地說道：

「好，如果你覺得跟我在一起等於毀了我的人生，那就毀了吧，反正我一點都不在意，擁有圓滿的人生很重要嗎？還是說若我沒有你想像中地完美、你就不喜歡我了？」

海馬的話才剛落下，一直沒反應的城之內像是聽到關鍵字般緩緩抬起頭來。

他一句話都沒說，只是安靜地直直望著海馬，在視線交集的瞬間，海馬那張本來還辯才無礙的利嘴倏地噤聲，全身血液就像被凍結似地僵在原地。

海馬看過城之內很多種眼神，有開心的、落寞的、難過的、憤怒的、迷戀的，但就是沒看過這種......無盡的控訴中帶著深深歉疚的眼神。

『讓我開始有這種想像的人，就是你。』

『還有，對不起， 我可能真的只喜歡......完美的海馬瀨人。』

即使城之內沒開口說任何一句話，但海馬的心裡卻兀自響起對方熟悉的聲音，那雙飽含情緒的哀傷金眸替城之內回答了海馬方才的問題，一字一句，鏗鏘清晰地打在他心上。 

________  
____

武藤遊戲從早上起床那刻起就感覺到一股沒來由的壓力，他總覺得有哪裡不太對勁，不但心緒不寧，還有一種被怨念纏身的不平靜感，渾身莫名的針氈感讓他從早上就開始狀況連連。

煎荷包蛋時被油噴到、烤土司時被電線絆到、去上班前發現車子拋錨、急忙跑到巴士站牌時車恰巧開走、想連絡其他人來接他時卻發現手機沒電、最後他晚了將近兩小時才抵達公司。

今天早上真是諸事不順......遊戲坐在辦公室裡，神情疲憊地揉了揉太陽穴，將手機接上充電線時，復電亮起的螢幕突然滴滴滴滴地連續跳出好幾個通知。

「258個未接來電？」遊戲看傻了眼，他查看了一下訊息，第一通是凌晨四點多，最後一通是五分鐘前，而且來電者全部都是同一個人。

遊戲瞬間瞭解從早上開始就一直揮之不去的怨念感是從哪裡來的了，他看著手中再次震動的手機，頗為無奈地按下通話鍵，但連個「喂」字都還來不及說出口，對方的責備已經先劈哩啪啦地傳了過來。

遊戲將手機拿離耳邊：「......海馬社長，你打了259通國際電話，只為了抱怨我沒即時接你電話？很抱歉，敝公司接洽業務的第一窗口不是我，如果你急著想談下次合作的公事，那我幫你把電話轉接給......」

才察覺遊戲要切掉通話，海馬連忙喊道：「等等、不准掛！我有事找你！是關於城之內的事！他最近......」

遊戲早預料到海馬這通電話的來意，老實說他並不想繼續跟海馬聊下去，好歹他也是城之內的前愛幕者，要他來做兩人的感情諮商......遊戲都不知道到底該說海馬故意、還是真的缺心眼了。

無奈歸無奈，善良的遊戲最後還是耐著性子讓海馬說完。

而若不是真的到了束手無策的地步，海馬也不會紆尊降貴地親自連絡武藤遊戲，畢竟武藤遊戲跟城之內認識的時間較久，或許他會比較清楚該怎麼......重建城之內的觀念。

海馬所謂的＂重建觀念＂並沒有帶任何貶意或瞧不起城之內本身價值觀的意思，是因為在那晚過後，自詣聰明但實則遲鈍的海馬終於發現問題的癥結出在哪了。

即使雙方的對話過程很混亂，但海馬仍準確地從城之內透露的全部信息中抓到了一個關鍵的人名，也就是他的秘書藤井依，不難猜想她可能跟城之內說了什麼，導致腦迴路簡單的城之內輕易地就被影響。

為了查出更多線索，海馬立刻驅車到醫院打算質問藤井，不過人到了門外，卻剛好撞見本田單膝跪在病床旁跟藤井求婚的畫面。

面對本田的求婚，藤井的反應跟那晚的城之內一模一樣，頻頻用「我不是個理想的對象」、「我是為你好才拒絕你」、「我希望你未來能過正常的生活」或「你值得更好的女人」的理由來拒絕本田。

只是被拒絕多次的本田早已有所準備，他沒有像海馬一樣責備對方的多想，反而笑笑地回了一句：

「我很感謝妳為了我的未來設想這麼多，但是啊，對我來說，沒有妳的未來，我連想都不敢想。」

門外的海馬聽了差點沒掉下巴，他沒想到那隻看起來頭腦簡單四肢發達的猴子警察這麼會說話，也沒想到前一秒還斬釘截鐵拒絕追求的藤井居然瞬間紅了眼眶，接著又在本田窮追不捨的安慰攻勢下，最後又哭又笑地點頭答應了他的求婚。

同樣都是求婚，但他跟城之內的結果卻差了十萬八千里，海馬在感嘆自己哄人的技術居然輸給本田這條雜魚之餘，他也趁機推門進去找藤井問個究竟，問她到底是灌輸了什麼錯誤觀念給城之內。

「社、社長，三個月前，我的確有私底下找過城之內先生，但我沒有跟他多說什麼，我只是請他別再幫本田先生居中牽線，因為我那時候真的不想耽誤本田先生，我跟他說，為了本田先生好，請不要再湊合我們......那時，城之內先生似乎不太贊同我的想法。」

「不贊同妳？」海馬不太相信地問道：「那他為什麼現在跟妳同個論調？不只後悔跟我在一起，甚至還認為跟我分開才能讓我過更好的生活？」

藤井搖搖頭表示不知道，海馬仍不死心地持續質問，一旁的本田看不慣海馬這種高高在上的態度，於是出聲幫腔：

「喂，你夠了沒，別把事情都怪在藤井小姐身上，他們見面都多久以前的事了，要影響早就影響了，怎麼可能拖到這一兩個禮拜才發作？而且你怎麼不檢討一下自己？說不定是你自己給他＂離開比較好＂的念頭呢！」

「我？怎麼可能。」海馬哼嗤一聲，他本來想嘲諷個本田幾句，但腦海中卻突然閃過城之內那晚充滿控訴委屈的淚眼，他沉默了一會，下一秒像是靈光一閃般瞬間睜圓了眼，接著一言不發地快步走出藤井的病房。

是照片，他想起來了，是那時的照片！

海馬表情凝重地趕回家，直奔房間拉開床頭櫃的抽屜一看，本來被城之內藏在裡面的照片果然不見了，不只抽屜，海馬後知後覺地發現，本來貼得滿屋子都看得到的照片，早已不知何時就被城之內全部拿掉了。

錯愕的海馬這才站在原地稍微回想了一遍兩個月前在這間房間內發生的事。

他才跟城之內一纏綿完、城之內就拿起他小時候的照片，愛不釋手地一直對照片說好可愛、心眼小到連幼年的自己都能當成吃醋對象的海馬忍不住潑城之內冷水，接著又對城之內說出那張照片的真相。

海馬其實有些忘了當時的自己說了什麼，反正大概是「照片裡的我會笑得這麼開心全是因為你不在」之類的風涼話，當時就看得出來城之內的確落寞，但海馬以為稍微抱抱安撫就好，他完全沒想到城之內居然在意成這樣。

那些困擾著城之內的失控想像不是憑空而來，而是個性本就極端偏執的城之內在無意間被藤井及自己雙重心理暗示下，因不安而產生的連鎖負面思考。 

明明當初只是單純想讓城之內多多關注他，沒想到卻因此讓他將＂沒有自己＂與＂瀨人就會高興＂之間畫上等號，小小的誤會搞到最後兩人慘烈分手，海馬這下可真的是自業自得了。

但就算把腸子悔青，現在的海馬也不敢再像上一次那樣貿然找城之內說清楚了。

即使知道負面想像的起因，海馬也沒把握能透過解釋來扭轉城之內那已經根深柢固的錯誤認知，況且更讓海馬在意的是，城之內最後留給他的那個愧疚眼神所代表的意義。

雖然一切都只是海馬自己的猜想，但總是將＂我喜歡你＂掛嘴邊的城之內，居然在自己問出「難道我不完美、你就不喜歡我了嗎」時破天荒地給了他一個幾近默認的無聲回答，說不受傷絕對是騙人的。

海馬想跟城之內重新談談，但又怕從他那邊得到他不想聽到的答案，在左右為難又無計可施之下，他這才拉下臉找上遊戲尋求建議。

聽完海馬這一長串的狀況解說後，遊戲稍微將方才得到的信息做了個簡短的結論：「也就是說，城之內君現在覺得跟你在一起是在破壞你原本可能過得順遂的人生，他為了保你一生圓滿所以選擇離開？」

「嗯。」

「還真像城之內君的作風呢。」遊戲一派輕鬆地替友人說話：

「其實城之內君考量的也沒錯，像海馬社長你這種有財富身分地位的成功人士，比起因為搞同性戀被外界投以有色眼光，娶個漂亮的女人再生個可愛的兒子的確比較符合你的人設啊，這生活光想像就很幸福美滿，也難怪城之內君想成全你。」

「去你的幸福美滿。」海馬毫不客氣朝遊戲爆粗口：「他這麼喜歡成全，那怎麼不成全我想跟他結婚的願望？」

「沒辦法，他不在，你就高興，你給他的天才靈感現在變成他心裡過不去的檻囉。」

察覺遊戲似乎調侃到有些上癮，海馬瞇起眼，語氣不善地回：「我打259通國際電話可不是為了聽你說風涼話的，我只是想知道城之內從前有沒有過這種狀況？」

「哪種狀況？你是指固執又聽不進人話？」遊戲笑了笑：「城之內君不是一直都是這樣的人嗎？他之前執意保護你時不也如此？況且我待遇沒你這麼好，連未來的人生都替你顧慮得這麼周全，可見城之內君有多喜歡你。」

海馬沒有回應，現在的他只要聽到＂喜歡＂這兩個字就會感覺特別五味雜陳，那個沒得到回答的問題實在讓海馬過於在意，害他現在腦中一直揮之不去城之內那雙充滿歉疚的眼睛。

「......他只喜歡有著完美人生的我，不能接受我有個什麼閃失或是哪兒表現得不完美，所以他才寧願分手也要讓我過上自以為圓滿的理想人生。」

落寞的海馬有些不甘心地續道：「那傢伙現在的認知就是，跟我在一起會讓我的人生有瑕疵，但明明根本不是這樣......」

雖然遊戲一點都不同情海馬，但見一向高姿態又不可一世的大社長這副難得的低落模樣，遊戲還是很快就心軟了，他搖搖頭，微嘆了口氣後說道：

「其實我本來以為像海馬社長你這麼聰明的人，應該很快就能發現城之內君這個觀念的破解法。」

「破解法？」

「是啊，既然城之內君覺得他所想的這個人生對你來說是最完美的，那你就照著他的話做，但最後讓他看到反面的結果不就好了？」

「......你的意思是，叫我去找個老婆生個小孩但故意過得悲慘給他看？」海馬稍微思考了一下隨即拒絕：「我不要，這方法至少要花一年以上的時間，我等不了這麼久。」

遊戲不以為意地笑道：「當然不是要你真的去結婚生子，我的意思是，你可以......」

海馬靜靜地聽著電話，本來緊繃的臉色隨著話筒另一端傳來的＂策略＂而和緩，連蹙起的眉頭都越漸放鬆。

「......這樣，你既可以扭轉他的想法、又可以從城之內君嘴裡問出你最想知道的那個答案，一舉兩得。」遊戲如是說。

海馬哼哼兩聲表示佩服：「我還真沒想到，原來你除了會設計遊戲以外，連設計人也是一流的。」

遊戲無語，這是讚美還是挖苦呢，他突然想揍剛才的自己一拳，果然不應該這麼輕易就對海馬瀨人這隻白眼狼心軟才對。 

「......不過，這個計畫要是失敗，你跟城之內君大概也到此為止了。」聽著手機另一端傳來的飛揚語氣 ，遊戲忍不住想銼銼海馬的得意。 

但顯然海馬沒聽進遊戲的唱衰，反而興致高昂地改良了計畫內容，起初遊戲不想理會海馬，不過隨著海馬將他的設計腳本越改越浮誇時，他終於職業病大犯而忍不住跟海馬爭論起來。

「......這樣安排的話，不管城之內是走A支線還是B支線都能達到HAPPY ENDING，不會有你所說的失敗結局。」

「我反對，將地點改設在教堂再觸發事件根本多餘，別為了硬要達到某一結局就更動故事主架構，這樣很尷尬。」

「不尷尬，那段台詞在教堂說最適合，反對無效。」海馬儼然變回商場上那個獨裁又高高在上的大社長，他冷哼道：

「與其在意這些小細節，不如想想C角色要由誰來擔任，我先說，圭平不行，他禁不起城之內一個拳頭。」

「C角色啊......最好是城之內君認識的親友，不熟的人我擔心他下手不會留情。」

「找個拳腳功夫跟城之內不相上下的人，或是耐打一點的。」

「這個嘛。」遊戲邊思考邊喃喃道：「我跟杏子的力氣不夠、爺爺年紀大了，這樣的話只剩......」

條件層層篩選之下，兩人不約而同地想到了同一個人，在一陣達成共識的靜默後，他們又像沒事般繼續討論其他細節。

遠在醫院的本田這時打了個大噴嚏，他用手指蹭蹭鼻子下方，抖了抖身子將那股突然竄上背脊的涼意驅散，接著繼續貼在玻璃窗外看著暖房內的嬰兒，臉上滿溢著幸福的傻笑。

tbc

________

嘿嘿嘿再一章就能完結這篇了  
希望趕得上城之內生日><


End file.
